The synthesis of polymeric molecules of nucleic acids such as deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) and ribonucleic acid (RNA) can be performed for a variety of genetic and non-genetic purposes. DNA, for example, is a linear molecule of nucleotide (nt) base subunits that encodes the genetic instructions necessary for the creation, development, and reproduction of all known biological organisms. These genetic instructions are encoded in the sequences of the nucleotide subunits (nucleotides) in DNA molecules, which are generally comprised of two complimentary polynucleotide strands that are wound around each other to form a double helix. A nucleotide is made up of one of four nucleobases, cytosine (C), guanine (G), adenine (A), or thymine (T), a deoxyribose sugar, and a phosphate group. The nucleotides are joined together in a linear DNA strand by covalent bonds between the sugar of one nucleotide and the phosphate group of the next to create a sugar-phosphate backbone. The complimentary nature of the sequences of two DNA strands in a double helix comes from base pairing rules between nucleotides that are based on hydrogen bonding, such that A pairs with T and C pairs with G. In this manner, complimentary DNA strands wind together to form stable double helix structures while noncomplementary DNA strands do not. A single-stranded DNA can anneal (hybridize) to another single-stranded DNA or a portion of itself to form a double-stranded DNA (dsDNA) helix. DNA strands anneal or hybridize following the base-pairing rule, and thus each DNA strand has a nucleotide sequence that is complimentary to the nucleotide sequence of the annealed DNA strand.